Scaring the Transformers and the humans
by Little-miss-Britain
Summary: G1.What happens when a human tells some horror stories to the Transformers?Read to find out. Sum sucks IK. rated T for horror.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! It's Me again. so sorry if this is a little crappy, I thought of this on the spot. Anyway, I don't own transformers, i only own my OC, Tabbi and Bluez.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

P.S. G1

* * *

><p>**Tabbi's POV**<p>

"Hey, guys," I said as I walked into the control room only To my surprise, shock, and amusement, to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in each other's arms. Then I looked at Jazz whose spark-mate, Bluez, was clutching to him for dear life. Then looking at Ratchet, who was keeled over with laughter. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just telling the other bots some Cybertronian ghost stories." Said Ratchet in between laughs. Then Spike, Carly, and Uncle Sparkplug walked in.  
>"Hey what's going on here?" Asked Carly.<br>"They're telling ghost stories." I replied.  
>"Ah." said Spike. Then Bumblebee came in.<br>"Why's Ratchet laughing?" Bumblebee asked.  
>"He just scared some other Autobots." Carly replied.<p>

Then Ironhide and Chromia walked in.  
>"Wha'z goin' on here?" asked Ironhide.<br>"How many more want to know what's going on?" I exclaimed.  
>Then Prime and Elita One walked in.<br>"What's going on here?" Optimus questioned.  
>"They're tellin' ghost stories, alright! Anybody else who wants to know, don't ask me!" I snapped out of annoyance.<p>

"Well what ghost story did you tell them about this time., Ratchet?" Optimus chuckled.  
>"Just Cybertronian zombies who scratched paint and bashed speakers." Ratchet replied.<br>"I thought ghost stories were supposed to be scary!" Elita One cried.  
>"Well, scared those four." He pointed out.<br>"Yeah, but they don't count. You have to scare a real mech, like Prime or this here Ironhide...or yourself for that matter." Chromia chimed in.

"Zombies who scratched paint and bashed speakers, weak Ratchet." I told him.  
>"Oh, and like you could do better?" He challenged.<br>"Oh, I could do _way _better. Thank you very much." I accepted the implied challenge.  
>"Well then, show me how good this story of yours is."<br>"I don't have one, I have three." I said.

"Prepare your self," I said as everyone began to sit down, "For a freaky story."

"Once there was a a beautiful young girl who lived in a small town just south of Farmersburg. Her parents had to go to town for a while, so they left their daughter home alone, but protected by her dog, which was a very large collie. The parents told the girl to lock all the windows and doors after they had left. And at about 8:00pm the parents went to town. So doing what she was told the girl shut and locked every window and every door. But there was one window in the basement that would not close completely.

Trying as best as she could she finally got the window shut, but it would not lock. So she left the window, and went back upstairs. But just to make sure that no one could get in, she put the dead-bolt lock on the basement door.

Then she sat down had some dinner and decided to go to sleep for the night." The lights dimmed. I had no idea how that was, but I went along with it anyway. "Settling down to sleep at about 12:00 she snuggled up with the dog and fell asleep.

But at one point, she suddenly woke up. She turned and looked at the clock...it was 2:30. She snuggled down again wondering what had woken her...when she heard a noise. It was a dripping sound. She thought that she had left the water running, and now it was dripping into the drain of her sink. So thinking it was no big deal she decided to go back to sleep.

But she felt nervous so she reached her hand over the edge of her bed, and let the dog lick her hand for reassurance that he would protect her. Again at about 3:45 she woke up hearing dripping." I said as I imitated a water dropping noise, and it echoed through the base. "She was slightly angry now but went back to sleep anyway. Again she reached down and let the dog lick her hand. Then she fell back to sleep.

At 6:52 the girl decided that she had had enough...she got up just in time to see her parents were pulling up to the house. "Good,"she thought. "Now somebody can fix the sink...'cause I know I didn't leave it running." She walked to the bathroom and there was the collie dog, skinned and hung up on the curtain rod. The noise she heard was its blood dripping into a puddle on the floor. The girl screamed," I said. And it was as if the scream could be heard through out the base. "and ran to her bedroom to get a weapon," I had a knife on me. I unsheathed it and threw it right between Optimus Prime and Elita One. Those two screamed so loud, but I resisted the urge to laugh and continued with the story.

"in case someone was still in the house...and there on the floor, next to her bed she saw a small note, written in blood, saying: HUMANS CAN LICK TOO MY BEAUTIFUL." Then, I made a menacing laugh, and threw it across the room. (A/N: throwing your voice) That made every bot scream like bloody murder.

I couldn't resist, I cracked up. I didn't know Ratchet could scream like a little girl.  
>Every other bot and person was in the others arms.<br>"So, what do you think of that?" I asked with triumph.  
>"I-i-it wa-s-s ho-r-r-i-f-fying." Said Bluez hunkered down in Jazz's arms. And Jazz was clinging to her for dear life.<br>"Very well done." Said Ratchet now regaining his pride.  
>"W-w-well," Prime squeaked clearing his throat, "That's enough scares for one day."<br>"Though I think, that that story, could make Megatron's energon run cold." said Jazz.  
>"Aww, thanks." I said. "Well, I best be getting home, right Uncle Sparkplug?"<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah. C'mon Spike we'd best be gett'n home." Uncle Sparkplug said.  
>"C'mon Carly," Spike said, "We'll give you a ride."<br>"Thanks guys." Carly said.

We walked out to the car, got in, and drove home. humph, little did I know that the stories that I told would haunt us.

* * *

><p>So whadd'ya think? I'll update soon. Please review and tell me your thoughts, no flames please. Oh, before i forget, I don't own the "Licked Hand" story. I got it off of google. thank you.<p> 


	2. the aftermath

Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story! *Sorry Optimus for throwing a knife at you and Elita* But anyway please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>**Tabbi's POV**<p>

Well, It's been two days since I told the "Licked Hand" story and every Autobot is still paranoid. It's funny I can sneak up behind Bumblebee and scare the livin' daylights out of him.

So today I was at the Autobot base, and I was going to the Medbay. Once I was there, and before I opened the door, I heard three voices: Ratchet, Optimus, and Ironhide. And well, you know what I did.

I listened to their conversation for, like, three minutes (knowing full well that the conversation had something to do with Megatron), opened the door quietly, and waited.  
>"The Decepticons have not attacked for awhile now." said Optimus.<br>"Yeah, that's a little suspicious. What could they be planing?" said Ironhide.  
>"I have no idea, but, as Jazz said, if we could get Tabbi to tell Megatron one of her stories, they would leave us alone. Plus, she could do a little research to find out what they're planing, too." said Ratchet.<br>"You really think I could do that? Aww thanks!" I pipped up.

"AHHH!" all three bots screamed. I swear, if they jumped any higher, they would land on the moon. Plus I even think that Ironhide hit the ceiling too.(And landed on his butt.)  
>"Whoa, sorry guys," I chuckled, "Didn't mean to do that. Anyway, do you really I could scare the Decepticons?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, I think so," said Ironhide rubbing his helm, "Scared me so bad tha' I could hardly sleep."  
>"Great, now I have to fix him." said Ratchet.<br>"No ya don't. I'm perfectly fine." said Ironhide,  
>"Well," said Prime looking up, "Considering the size of that dent in the ceiling, I think Ratchet should at least do a scan."<p>

Now I looked up. That was a pretty big dent. Like, a huge bowling ball hit there.  
>Then I said, "Well, if Ratchet's gonna fix up ol' Ironhide here, then I must be going. Oh and have any of you seen Jazz? I want to tell him something."<br>"Yeah last I saw him he was with Wheeljack fixing Teleetran 1." said Optimus. (A/N: don't know if I spelled teleetran right so if i didn't some one please tell me thanks.)  
>"Thanks Optimus." I said. And with that I walked out the Medbay.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down to the main part of the base where Teleetran 1 was, and sure enough, there was Jazz and Wheeljack, fixing that old computer.<br>"Hey Jazz, how's it hangin'?" I asked him.  
>"Well, if it isn't the the little scare-master herself!" said Jazz.<br>"Wait, you're the one who got every other Autobot on base scared out of their processors?" asked Wheeljack.  
>"Yeah," I replied wondering where was this leading.<br>"Well done Tabbi! I never thought that a human could scare Optimus, Ratchet, and Ironhide! Well played my friend!" Wheeljack praised.  
>"Oh, why thank you! Oh, I have two things to tell you." I said.<br>"And what's that?" asked Jazz.  
>"One: What happened with those lights when I told the story, you know when they dimmed when I said 'night came and she settled down to go to sleep'?"<br>"Oh, I believe that was me. You see, one of my experiments must have caused a power surge, in order to dim the lights." said Wheeljack.  
>"Okay, the second thing: I wanted to tell you how the story was supposed to end." said I.<br>"Well, how did it end, exactly?" asked Jazz.

"Well, in the end the-" I was interrupted by Carly running into the room, looking scared half to death.  
>"Carly, what the heck happened?" I asked worriedly.<br>"Well my parents were out of town and told me to stay in the house and not to answer the phone or door unless it's them or you guys," Carly said, "Then I realized that one window wasn't locked. So I went down to the basement and tried to lock that window."  
>"Wait, you mean the one that never locks?" I asked.<br>"Yeah that one. Any way, it wouldn't lock, so I put a bolt in, or on more or less, the basement door. So then I grab something to eat and by then it's already 11:00. So after I eat I go upstairs, with my dog-"

"Wait, you never told me you had a dog." I cut her off.  
>"Yeah, I just got him." She said.<br>"Was this dog a large border collie?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." she said with curiosity lurking in her voice.<br>"And you found him hung on the bathroom shower curtain, right?" I asked now scared.  
>"yeah, wait, how did you know that?" Carly asked.<p>

i didn't reply because I was at loss for words here. This was the exact same thing that happened to the girl in the story.  
><em>Oh, Crap. This is not good.<em> I thought.  
>"Tabbi, what's going on in the that head of yours?" Wheeljack asked me.<br>"Oh...Crap. This ain't good." I said.  
>"So Tabbi, how did that story end, any way?" asked Jazz hoping to change the subject.<p>

"In the end...the girl...was found, by her parents, under the kitchen sink, skinned with a note, written in her blood, that said 'This is what happens when you leave a window unlocked.' "

* * *

><p>Okay i'm sorry for the shortness and the fact that it took so long to update. but any way I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review, Thanks!<p> 


	3. the Decepticons part one

Thanks to those who read and reviewed this story! But anyway please enjoy and review! And I am So sorry that it took me this long to update

* * *

><p>**Tabbi's POV**<p>

Now, I know it's been a week since that... umm...that...ah "incident" with that story and Carly. But on the plus side, I can now sneak up on Ratchet and scar the crap out of him.

Yeah, it gets annoying after awhile. But, Prime's thinking of letting me go, with other Autobots, to the Decepticon base to tell them a ghost story. I'm so excited, I can't wait to see the facial expressions of the Decepticons when I scare them.

So, I was trying to find Optimus Prime, because he wanted to see me about something. (I hope it's about the scare operation!) I walked into the control room, and not watching where I was going, I ran into something. I looked up to see it was Prime.  
>"Ah, Optimus, I was wanting to run into you. But I didn't mean it like this." I said.<br>"There you are Tabbi, I wanted to speak with you." said Optimus.  
>"Yes, what about?" I asked praying that I finally get to scare the Decepticons.<br>"I wanted to let you know that you have my authorization to go to the Decepticon base and scare them." Prime sighed.  
>"Y-you really mean that?" I askedshouted. YES!  
>"Though, you are not going alone. So, I'm letting you pick out some Autobots you want to take with you." He told me.<br>"Hmm," this was something that I did not see coming. I mean, I knew that I was not going alone, but picking those I want to come along, that was a totally different thing all together, "I think I want Ironhide, Jazz, you, Optimus, and Bumblebee." I told him.

"Wise choices." Optimus said. It almost looked, under his mask, as if he was smirking. I don't know if it was because that I chose him or not. I suppose I'll never know.

* * *

><p>"Know, I know all of you guys are disappointed that you don't get to come along and see the 'cons faces when I scare them." I said as I heard groans of disappointment coming from the crowd of Autobots. "But, I have hooked up a camera and mic into Teletraan 1 so, that way, you won't have to miss out on the actions." (AN: please tell me I spelled it right.)

This brought snickers and giggles from the crowd.

"Alright men, we'd best get going. Autobots, transform and roll out!" said Optimus. I ran to Jazz and jumped in.

"So, my little story teller, what story are you going to tell to the decepticons?" Asked Jazz.  
>"I'm going to tell Bloody Mary." I said.<br>"Bloody Mary? What is that, a British term?" Asked Jazz.  
>"No, It's a person. I've heard many different versions of it too. But there's one that stands out the most in my mind and that's the one I'm going to tell the Decepticons." said I.<p>

* * *

><p>*AT DECEPTICON BASE*<p>

*Starscream's POV*

I was watching the radar when it happened. Actually, I was thinking of how I could get rid of Megatron and become the supreme ruler of all the Decepticons.  
>What happened you ask?<p>

I don't answer to weakling organics!

(A/N: Oh, yes you will Starscream)  
>Starscream-Why should I?<br>(A/N: Because I'm the author and I said so!)  
>Starscream-Make me!<br>(A/N: *holds up frying pan* I will use this.)  
>Starscream-A fying pan? Is that the best you can-<br>(A/N: *wacks Starscream over the head with frying pan*)  
>Starscream-OW!<br>(A/N: Told you I would use it. Now tell them what happened!)

Alright I'll tell them! So what happened was, well, what I saw, more or less, was a few little blips on the radar.  
>Apparently, Megatron must have heard the noises the blips were making, and came over to where I was.<p>

"What is it now, Starscream?" Megatron asked, sounding very annoied.  
>"Something's come up on the radar." I said.<br>"Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, get a closer look at it!" Megatron yelled.

I enlarged the screen and to mine and Megatron's surprise, the Autobots were at the entrance to our secret base.  
>I, mean, HOW did they find it? It was under water! Then again, that Tabbi's pretty smart, I'm surprised that they didn't figure it out sooner.<p>

But that's irrelevant. "Hmmmm, what do they want?" was all Megatron said.  
><em>"Megatron," <em>said Prime, _"We mean you no harm. And since we are at a temporary cease fire, I thought that my little friend here, would tell you a story."_  
>"Megatron, this could very well be a trap." I said.<br>"I see no possible threat, Starscream, considering that they are NOT ARMED!" he yelled.  
>"So, you want me to let them in?" I asked.<br>"What do you think you numb-skull?" He yelled again. "All right, Prime, you and your dim-witted Autobots can come in. But no funny business."

I pressed the button to open the door. They walked in. I looked over to say something to Megatron, but when I looked, he wasn't there.

Where did he go?

* * *

><p><strong>*Tabbi's POV*<strong>

I was at Optimus' side, and out of nowhere, Megatron appears. _Where did he come from?_ I thought.  
>Megatron was saying something, but I was tuning him out. Instead, I was focusing on his red eyes...or...err..umm...optics.<p>

The blood red stare made MY blood run cold.

"Well," said Jazz, "Shall we dance?" We went inside the Decepticon base.

* * *

><p>It took a little while for all the Decepticons to gather 'round. Mostly because we were the Autobots and they did not want to hear a story told by a human teenager. But, I tuned theme out and began my story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. sorry I didn't tell you the story. but it will be in the next chapter. the reason that i didn't tell you guys the story is only because this chapter was already long and i didn't want to bore you. but, please review!<strong>


	4. The Decepticons part two

Hi every one! So this is the chapter with the story in it so I hope you enjoy it. And I don't own the transformers they belong to the company that made it. sorry I'm blanking on the name of the company. Oh and I don't own the story either.

And I think one of my reviewers deserves an answer as to why I took so long to update: Optimus' girl, it took me so long to update because I had a lot of homework to do and I was suffering from a bad case of writer's block. And, so, to say I'm sorry, this chapter is dedicated to you.

P.S. the only characters I own are Tabbi and Bluez.  
>ON WITH THE SHOW<p>

* * *

><p>*Tabbi's POV*<p>

"Okay, 'bots and 'cons, gather 'round to hear my tale of a woman named Bloody Mary." I said.  
>"Bloody Mary?" exclaimed Soundwave. Surprisingly, he said it with emotion-I didn't even know he HAD emotions, "What is that?"<br>"Ya know, I got a different story for ya." I said feeling agitated.  
>"Okay, now what's <em>this<em> story about?" asked Starscream sounding rather annoyed.  
>"It's called Don't Turn On the Lights." I replied.<br>"Why that title," asked Jazz, "Wouldn't you want to leave the lights on, instead of turning them off?"  
>"Well, if all yalls would keep your traps shut, you might be able to find out!" I said rather bluntly. No one talked until I was done with the story.<p>

"Alright so, here's how it goes:

"She-"  
>"Wait," said Ironhide, "Who's 'she'?"<br>"She doesn't have a name. Can I PLEASE continue with my story?" I nearly begged. No one uttered a word.

"She commandeered the room in the basement of her dorm as soon as she realized she would have to pull an all-nighter in order to prepare for tomorrow's final exam. Her roommate, Jenna, liked to get to bed early, so she packed up everything she thought she would need and went downstairs to study . . . and study . . . and study some more.

"It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm room. The lights were dim in the long hallway,"

The lights suddenly dimmed...for the second time.

"And the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate.

"The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell."

It was all I could do to keep from laughing. What? We _are_ in a METAL base surrounded by METAL robots.

"She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills." There was a cold wind that blew through the base, and it was REALLY strange.

"There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her." I realized that it was the same feeling that I got when Megatron was staring at me...which was the thing I was feeling right about now.

"It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her.

"She could hear Jenna breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Jenna must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals.

"She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound." Again, I made that same steady water dripping noise as I did when I told the "Licked Hand" story.

"She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom…again.

"Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could.

"Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam.

"The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Jenna. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Jenna was spread-eagled on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet.

"Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage.

"Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms.

"On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: "Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?""

As the story ended, the cold breeze I mentoned earlier? Yeah, well, it's still there and I think it got colder.

"That's it?" asked Bumblebee.  
>"Yup," I said, "Now, I know it's not the scarriest story that I've told but-"<br>"Then, why dont you scare us out of our servos?" asked Starscream with a challenge in his voice.  
>"Okay, fine." I said. "But don't come crying to me when you DO get scared."<br>"What's this one called?" asked Bumblebee.  
>"This one's called 'Black Aggie'." I said as I began to tell my second story of the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. That's it for this chapter. Sorry if I didn't scare you out of your pants, but, the bloody mary stories were pretty scary for me. After I read <strong>_**one **_**of the many bloody mary stories, I didn't sleep well for a month and I know that there might be some people who read this stuff out-loud to their families and I didn't want to get in touble by the site and the families. But, I will tell a scarier story in the next chapter. Please review!**


	5. Black Aggie Pt1

**Hey guys! Like I promised, this is the chapter where the scarier story is told. And boy, are you gonna love it! So, here it is!**

**I only own Tabbi and Bluez.**

* * *

><p>*Tabbi's POV*<p>

"So this is the story of Black Aggie." I said. "Now, yall gotta SHUT UP and listen real good!

"When Felix Agnus put up the life-sized shrouded bronze statue of a grieving angel, seated on a pedestal, in the Agnus family plot in the Druid Ridge Cemetery, he had no idea what he had started. The statue was a rather eerie figure by day, frozen in a moment of grief and terrible pain. At night, the figure was almost unbelievably creepy; the shroud over its head obscuring the face until you were up close to it. There was a living air about the grieving angel, as if its arms could really reach out and grab you if you weren't careful.

"It didn't take long for rumors to sweep through the town and surrounding countryside. They said that the statue - nicknamed Black Aggie - was haunted by the spirit of a mistreated wife who lay beneath her feet. The statue's eyes would glow red at the stroke of midnight, and any living person who returned the statues gaze would instantly be struck blind. Any pregnant woman who passed through her shadow would miscarry. If you sat on her lap at night, the statue would come to life and crush you to death in her dark embrace. If you spoke Black Aggie's name three times at midnight in front of a dark mirror, the evil angel would appear and pull you down to hell. They also said that spirits of the dead would rise from their graves on dark nights to gather around the statue at night.

"People began visiting the cemetery just to see the statue, and it was then that the local fraternity decided to make the statue of Grief part of their initiation rites. "Black Aggie" sitting, where candidates for membership had to spend the night crouched beneath the statue with their backs to the grave of General Agnus, became popular.

"One dark night, two fraternity members accompanied new hopeful to the cemetery and watched while he took his place underneath the creepy statue. The clouds had obscured the moon that night, and the whole area surrounding the dark statue was filled with a sense of anger and malice. It felt as if a storm were brewing in that part of the cemetery," There was a storm brewing here too. And it was getting worse by the minute...and the lighting helped make my story a little creepier.

"and to their chagrin, the two fraternity members noticed that gray shadows seemed to be clustering around the body of the frightened fraternity candidate crouching in front of the statue.

"What had been a funny initiation rite suddenly took on an air of danger. One of the fraternity brothers stepped forward in alarm to call out to the initiate. As he did, the statue above the boy stirred ominously. The two fraternity brothers froze in shock as the shrouded head turned toward the new candidate. They saw the gleam of glowing red eyes beneath the concealing hood as the statue's arms reached out toward the cowering boy.

"With shouts of alarm, the fraternity brothers leapt forward to rescue the new initiate. But it was too late. The initiate gave one horrified yell, and then his body disappeared into the embrace of the dark angel. The fraternity brothers skidded to a halt as the statue thoughtfully rested its glowing eyes upon them. With gasps of terror, the boys fled from the cemetery before the statue could grab them too.

"Hearing the screams, a night watchman hurried to the Agnus plot. To his chagrin, he discovered the body of a young man lying at the foot of the statue. The young man had apparently died of fright.

"The disruption caused by the statue grew so acute that the Agnus family finally donated it to the Smithsonian museum in Washington D.C.. The grieving angel sat for many years in storage there, never again to plague the citizens visiting the Druid Hill Park Cemetery."

There was an eerie feeling when I finished my story. Almost an evil presence in the room...then again, I am in a room full of Discepticons.

"Isn't that the statue that we stole from the Smithsonian?" asked Thundercracker.  
>"Oh yeah," said Rumble, "I forgot about that. Didn't we steal that beacause of the large amounts of energon?"<br>"You fool!" Cried Megatron, "You just gave away our plan!"  
>"And aren't we next to several ships that went down mystyeriously?" said Starscream completely ignorng Megatron.<br>"And there were no survivors on any of the ships, right?" said Rumble.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked the 'Cons.  
>"See if the story is true?" said Thundercracker.<br>"Yup." I said. For once, the 'Bots and 'Cons were on the same page, "Come one, guys. Let's see if this is true."

* * *

><p>*Further down in the Descepticon base*<p>

"Hey Jazz," I asked.  
>"Yes girlie?"<br>"What time is it?"  
>"Umm...11:45 at night."<br>"Thanks." I said.

"Well, here we are." said Starscream. "The satue of Black Aggie."

It was even creepier than I imagined. You could actually feel the tention in the air.  
>Then something freaky happened, Soundwave's 'radio' started to go off to a song that is pretty fitting to the situation, yet, it didn't have the lyrics and I felt very compelled to sing them.<p>

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark_  
><em>Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart<em>  
><em>You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It<em>  
><em>You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,<em>  
><em>You're Paralyzed<em>

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run_  
><em>You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun<em>  
><em>You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just<em>  
><em>Imagination<em>  
><em>But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up<em>  
><em>Behind<em>  
><em>You're Out Of Time<em>

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side_  
><em>They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial<em>  
><em>Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together<em>  
><em>All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,<em>  
><em>I'll Make You See<em>

_Darkness Falls Across The Land_  
><em>The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand<em>  
><em>Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood<em>  
><em>To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood<em>  
><em>And Whosoever Shall Be Found<em>  
><em>Without The Soul For Getting Down<em>  
><em>Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell<em>  
><em>And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell<em>

_The Foulest Stench Is In The Air_  
><em>The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years<em>  
><em>And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb<em>  
><em>Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom<em>  
><em>And Though You Fight To Stay Alive<em>  
><em>Your Body Starts To Shiver<em>  
><em>For No Mere Mortal Can Resist<em>  
><em>The Evil Of The Thriller<em>

The dead, rotting, corpeses started to surround us. They're getting closer, and closer, and closer...

Suddenly, I started to dance, and so did the zombies...and the Autobots and the Discepticons. We were all in perfect sync, too.

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
><em>And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About<em>  
><em>Strike<em>  
><em>You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night<em>  
><em>You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night_  
><em>'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try<em>  
><em>Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night<em>  
><em>So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller Thriller<em>

As soon as the song came, it ended.  
>"What. Just. Happened?" Rumble asked.<p>

* * *

><p>*Back at Autobot Base. Bluez's POV*<p>

Did...they just do...the Thriller?

Not that there's anything wrong with that, but I think it killed the moment.  
>I looked over my shoulder to see some of the others keeled over with laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle and sigh at their behavior.<p>

They act so much like children.

* * *

><p>*Back at Decepticon Base. Tabbi's POV*<p>

"I don't know, but it was awesome!" I said.  
>"As...entertaining as this was," said Megatron, "I must say that we are <em>thrillled <em>to have you stay here."  
>"We weren't planing on staying." said Bee, stepping in front of me.<br>"Oh, but plans have changed," Megatron said as a huge cage landed on me and teh other 'Bots, "You will stay as permenate guests."

We were trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger! I apologize for the longness of this chapter, but a lot needed to be said. I don't own Thriller and I don't own the story. I hoped you all enjoyed the Transformers dancing to the thriller. Please let me know what you think. Hey, this is the second chapter I've uploaded today! This is a big accomplishment! Anyway, please review!<strong>


End file.
